Journey to the One Piece
by Pegasi1
Summary: Ruffy ist in dieser Story weiblich und wird gezwungen ihr Abenteuer früher als geplant an zu treten. Wird sie Crewmitglieder aus ihrer alten Mannschaft treffen oder wird es eine komplett neue Mannschaft? Nun findet es heraus.
1. Unerwarteter Anfang

Habe in letzter Zeit zu viel One Piece gelesen, na ja hier ist ein kleiner Versuch meiner Seite.

Was wäre gewesen wenn Ruffy, hier weiblich, ihre Reise ein wenig früher hätte beginnen müssen, als geplant. Wird sie Leute aus ihrer anderen Crew treffen oder stellt sie eine komplett neue Mannschaft auf.

Findet es heraus.

1. Unerwarteter Anfang

Immer wieder schlug ich auf einen Felsbrocken ein, mal mir der rechten dann weiter mit der linken Faust, sprang zurück und trat mit dem Fuß auf den Brocken ein. Mir rann der Schweiß vom Gesicht herunter und von meinen Fingern tropften ein paar Tropfen Blut und fielen auf den trockenen Boden unter mir bevor sich mit dem Erdreich vereinten und nur noch dunkle Flecken zu sehen waren. Schwer atmete ich ein und aus und sah den schon arg in Mittleidenschaft gezogenen Felsbrocken an, überall um ihn herum lagen kleiner und auch ein paar größere Brocken, die noch vor ein paar Minuten ein Teil des Felsens waren. Warum ich so auf einen armen Felsbrocken einprügelte? Nun ganz einfach ich musste doch trainieren, ich wollte nämlich die Königin der Piraten werden, das könnt ihr euch gleich mal merken. Ich Monkey D. Ruffy werde die zukünftige Königin der Piraten und nichts und niemand würde mich davon abhalten können!

Mit 17 Jahren wollte ich auf mein Abenteuer starten, genau wie mein großer Bruder Ace vor 4 Monaten. Ace war drei Jahre älter als ich, wir haben uns vor sieben Jahren kennengelernt, da war Ace zehn und ich sieben Jahre alt. Ihr fragt euch sicherlich warum wie uns so spät kennengelernt haben, wenn wir doch Geschwister waren. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach wir waren nicht durch Blut verwandt, wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen und bezeichneten uns nach einer Zeit als Bruder und Schwester. Der Anfang war nicht so ganz einfach für uns, Ace wollte am Anfang nichts mit mir zu tun haben, es hat mich drei Monate gekostet ihn davon zu überzeugen mein Freund zu werden. Seit dem Tag waren wir so gut wie nicht zu trennen, deswegen nannte ich ihn Bruder und er mich seine kleine, nervige, vorlaute, tollpatschige Schwester. Damit hatte ich kein Problem ich wusste ja das Es stimmte. Nun bis vor vier Monaten, als er aufbrach. Wir trennten uns mit dem Versprechen, das wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen würden, wären wie beide bekannte und gesuchte Piraten. Deswegen trainierte ich auch, ich wollte ihm auf gar keinen Fall enttäuschen, immerhin habe ich es ihm versprochen und nicht nur ihm ….

Ich schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben, aber ganz konnte ich diesen Gedanken nicht loslassen, ich blickte Richtung Meer und tastete mit einer Hand nach meinem heiß geliebten Strohhut, der auf meinem Kopf ruhte. Der Strohhut war ein Teil eines Versprechens, welches ich vor sieben Jahren gegeben habe, kurz bevor ich Ace kennengelernt habe. Aber dem ich das Versprechen gab, würde ich vermutlich nicht in absehbarer Zeit wiedersehen, was ziemlich schade war, da ich ihn ziemlich cool und toll fand. Aber nicht wie einen Liebhaber, sondern eher wie ein Vorbild; ein Vater. Ich riss mich von meinen Gedanken los, ich war doch sonst nicht so sentimental, das passte doch gar nicht zu mir.

Viel lieber sollte ich weiter trainieren. Erneut starrte ich den Felsen an und fixierte ihn mit meinem Blick, zwischen mir und dem grauen Stein waren ca. 20 Meter Abstand. Ich verlagerte mein Gewicht auf mein rechtes Bein und ließ es nach hinten wandern, die rechte Hand ballte ich zur Faust und ließ sie ebenfalls nach hinten wandern. Mein Körper spannte sich an, kurz hielt ich die Spannung und dann ließ ich der Spannung freien Lauf. Meine Faust schnellte nach vorne, mein Arm dehnte sich, und als meine Faust mit dem Felsen in Kontakt kam, zersprang dieser in tausend Stücke und verteilten sich über all in der Umgebung. Mein Arm schoss zurück und ich strauchelte kurz, die Wucht hatte mich ein klein wenig überrascht. Ihr wundert euch bestimmt, warum mein Arm sich dehnen konnte, nun ganz einfach als Kind hatte ein eine Teufelsfrucht gegessen, die Gum-Gum-Frucht, dadurch ist mein Körper zu Gummi geworden. Ich konnte meinen Körper nahezu ins Unendliche dehnen. Geschosse prallten einfach an mir ab und flogen zurück zu den Schützen, echt praktisch. Was nicht so praktisch war, dass ich nicht mehr schwimmen konnte, diese Fähigkeit verschwindet nämlich nach dem Verzehr einer Teufelsfrucht. Zufrieden wanderte mein Blick über die Lichtung, die ich schon seit einiger Zeit als Trainingsplatz nutzte, mittlerweile sah man ihr das ganz schön an. Überall waren Löcher im Boden, Bäume waren zersplittert und Felsen wurden zerkleinert, alles im allem ein gutes Ergebnis, in meinen Augen zumindest. Es gab unzählige Lichtungen in der Nähe meines Heimatdorfes, dem Windmühlendorf, immerhin konnte ich keine Lichtung lange benutzen, da sie schon nach kurzer Zeit so aussahen wie diese hier. Der Bürgermeister sagte immer ich sei eine Vandalin, weil ich immer alles zerstörte, ich nenne es nicht Zerstörung, sondern Training, aber das sah er nicht. Kurz etwas zu meiner Heimat das Windmühlendorf war ein kleines, beschauliches Dorf, auf der Insel Dawn mitten im East Blue, eigentlich passierte hier in der Regel nicht so viel. Aber laut allen Leuten zog ich Ärger immer magisch an, verstehe ich gar nicht, warum sich alle aufregen, es ist doch toll die ganze Zeit Action, um sich zu haben. Aber mit dieser Meinung stand ich meist alleine da, voll unfair kann ich dazu nur sagen.

Das Knurren meines Magens sorgte dafür, dass ich den Gedankengang schnell unterbrach, es war Zeit für etwas zu essen. In der Bar von Makino würde ich bestimmt etwas zu essen kriegen, Makino war total nett und kümmerte sich um meine kleinen Wehwehchen, außerdem bekam ich bei ihr immer etwas zu essen. Deswegen nahm ich meine Beine in die Hand und lief Richtung Dorf, als ich aus dem Wald trat sah ich etwas mit dem ich nicht gerechnet habe, dort im Hafen lag ein Schiff vor Anker, nicht irgendein Schiff, sondern ein Piratenschiff. Es war ganz klar an der Flagge zu erkennen, aber das war keine Flagge, die ich bisher gesehen habe. Hinter dem weißen Totenschädel waren zwei gekreuzte Knochen und in seinem Kiefer war ein gezacktes Schwert, die Flagge war unheimlich und von diesen Piraten war definitiv nichts Gutes zu erwarten, das gesamte Schiff verströmte schon so etwas Böses und Gefährliches. Wenn so gar mir so etwas auffiel, hatte das schon etwas zu bedeuten. Ihn nahm meine Beine in die Hand und lief ins Dorf, falls die Ärger machten wollte ich auf jeden Fall helfen und nicht einfach nur zusehen.

Schon vom Weiten sah ich einige Häuser brennen, Leute schrien und rannten panisch um ihr Leben, während sie aus dem Dorf liefen, lief ich ins Dorf, ich musste sehen, ob ich irgendwie helfen konnte. Nach ein paar Metern sah ich einen Piraten welcher gerade Makino angreifen wollte. „Hey", rief ich, und als er sich zu mir umdrehte, schlug ich ihm mit Wucht ins Gesicht und schickt ihn in die nächste Hauswand fliegen. „Makino ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte ich nach und sah sie besorgt an. „Oh Ruffy mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, aber was machst zu hier? Du solltest lieber schnell von hier verschwinden", ermahnte sie mich, sah mich aber besorgt und dankbar an. „Ich kann jetzt nicht von hier verschwinden, ich muss den Leuten helfen. Du solltest lieber gehen, ich schaffe das schon.", damit drehte ich mich um und lief weiter ins Innere des Dorfes. Immer wieder liefen mir Piraten über den Weg und jedes Mal lies ich sie fliegen oder schleuderte sie zu Boden.

Dann sah ich ihn, den Kapitän. Er war ca. 1,90 cm groß, hatte zottelige dunkelbraune Haare; die, wie Schlamm aussahen und schwarze Augen die wahnhaft in einem tiefen Grau trüb, schimmerten. Auf seinen Wangen waren je zwei gezackte Narben, die mich auf die Flagge erinnerten. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und schmutzig und hatte definitiv schon bessere Zeiten erlebt, in seiner rechten Hand trug er ein gezacktes Schwert, das war auf jeden Fall das gleiche wie auf der Flagge. Zehn Meter von ihm entfernt blieb ich stehe und schrie ihn an. „Hey du Blödmann, was fällt dir ein meine Heimat zu überfallen?!" Er drehte sich zu mir um grinste mich dreckig an. „Na sieh mal, an was wir hier haben. Eine kleine vorlaute Göre." antwortete er mir grinsend und musterte mich von oben bis unten. „Ich gebe dir gleich Göre verschwinde von hier auf der Stelle!", gab ich kontra und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Und was glaubst du, könnte so ein Kind wie du, gegen mich ausrichten?" grinste er mich großspurig an. „DAS!", ich holte aus und lief meinen Arm in seine Richtung schnellen, kurz bevor ich ihn treffen konnte, wich er aus und versuchte mich mit seinem Schwert zu treffen. Schnell zog ich den Arm zurück und veränderte meine Position, um erneut zu schlagen zu können. „Eine Teufelskraftbenutzerin. Wer hätte das gedacht, in so einem kleinen Dorf wie diesem läuft mir doch tatsächlich so eine Rarität über den Weg." der Blick den er mir zu warf gefiel, mir gar nicht, es war ein gieriges Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Halt die Klappe und Kämpfe gegen mich!", brüllte ich ihn an und wollte erneut zuschlagen. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich habe andere Pläne", verwirrt sah ich ihn an, bevor mich ein harter Schlag auf den Hinterkopf traf. Ich hatte schon viele Schläge auf den Kopf bekommen, aber noch nie tat es so weh, wie gerade eben. Schwer viel ich zu Boden und versuchte meine Sinne bei mir zu behalten, was mir nicht wirklich gelangte, ich fühlte, wie mein Blut von meinem Kopf auf den Boden floss. Zwei schemenhafte Gestalten beugten sich über mich und unterhielten sich über irgendetwas, was nicht mehr durch meine getrübten Sinne zu mir durchdrang. Die eine war auf jeden Fall die Visage des Kapitäns, die andere war viel massiger, als die andere. Der massiger Kerl griff nach mir, „Eine interessante Beute", murmelte er, dann wurde alles Schwarz.

So das war das erste Kapitel und was meint ihr, soll ich weiter schreiben oder nicht?

Na ja freue mich auf Kommentare von euch.

Vielleicht bis zum nächsten mal.

P.S. Ich weiß ich habe Ruffy äußerlich nicht beschrieben, aber wenn es ein nächstes Kapitel gibt, wird es da passieren. Ich hätte da schon so eine kleine Idee.


	2. Verbündeter

Da bin ich wieder und ich habe euch auch gleich ein neues Kapitel mitgebracht.

Viel Spaß beim lesen. ^^

2. Verbündeter

Nur langsam kamen meine Sinne wieder zu mir, mein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft und mein Körper fühlte sich taub und kraftlos an. Am Rand bemerkte ich, wie der Boden schwankte und schaukelte, wie auf einem Schiff. Ich saß auf einem stabilen Untergrund und war an etwas angelehnt, während meine Arme in einer unnatürlichen Haltung hinter mir verschränkt waren. Ich musste unbedingt herausfinden, wo ich war, ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, wie ich mich mit diesem Piraten Kapitän gestritten habe und wie wir schlussendlich begonnen haben zu kämpfen. Dann … nun ich spürte einen stechenden Schmerz am Hinterkopf und dann wurde alles schwarz. Mit mühe konnte ich meine Augen öffnen und kniff sie gleich wieder zusammen, das Sonnenlicht blendete mich und tat in den Augen weh. Ok Augen öffnen war keine gute Idee, daher versuchte ich meine anderen Sinne zu schärfen, was sich aber als äußerst schwierig erwies. Ich konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen und alles tat mir entweder weh oder war taub. Beide Zustände waren nicht berauschend und am liebsten wünschte ich mir beide weg.

Während ich versuchte meine Sinne wiederzuerlangen, bemerkte ich nicht, wie sich Schritte in meine Richtung bewegten. Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, als ich auf einmal voller Wasser war. Ich hustete und spuckte, meine Augen brannten und ich fühlte mich mit einem Mal sogar noch schwächer als gerade eben. „Kapitän, sie ist wach", hörte ich eine Stimme rufen, während ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Mein Herz pochte und schlug viel schneller als sonst und drohte aus meiner Brust zu springen. „Wie schön das unser Gast sich dazu entschlossen hat, wieder unter uns zu weilen", die Stimme kannte ich und sie ließ meine Nackenhaare aufstellen. Etwas Kaltes und Hartes berührte mich unter dem Kinn und zwang mich meinen Kopf zu heben.

Als ich es schaffte meine Augen zu öffnen, sah ich direkt in das schmierige Lachen des Kapitäns mitsamt seinem vernarbten Gesicht. Sein Zackenschwert war direkt unter meinem Kinn und zwang mich dazu den Kopf oben zu halten, ich wollte mir keine Blöße gegen, weswegen ich ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Und meinen Blick nicht von ihm abwendete. „Du bist ganz schön mutig, du solltest lieber vor Angst zittern und um dein Leben flehen", sprach er zu mir und übte mit seinem Schwert einen größeren Druck auf mein Kinn aus, so das ich gezwungen war, den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. „Ich werde niemals vor dir im Staub kriechen!", knurrte ich durch meine zusammengebissenen Zähne. „Ganz schön mutig von dir Kleines, aber du solltest wissen, wo du zu stehen hast", er nahm das Schwert von meinem Kinn, nur um es genau vor meinem rechten Augen zu halten. „Ich könnte dir ganz leicht ein Auge ausstechen …, aber das würde nur deinen Wert mindern", den letzten Teil murmelte er leise vor sich hin und war anscheint gar nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt. Wert? Was zum Teufel redete der Typ da.

„Kapitän, ich weiß mir steht es nicht zu so etwas zu fragen, aber wäre es nicht besser sie irgendwo unterhalb des Decks einzusperren?", fragte ein Besatzungsmitglied. „Grong! Komm her!" rief der Kapitän. Sofort setzte sich der Gerufene in Bewegung und stand innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden vor dem Kapitän. „Du hast ganz recht, es steht dir nicht zu mich und meine Entscheidungen infrage zu stellen", sprach er ruhig und sachlich, bevor Grong aber auch nur einen Mucks von sich geben konnte, stach der Kapitän zu. Er rammte sein, noch gezogenes, Schwert in den Bauch von Grong. Seine Augen weiteten sich genauso wie meine, Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund und aus seinem Bauch ergoss sich ein Fluss aus Blut, der sich auf den Boden des Schiffs ausbreitete. „Ich dulde keine Widerworte, von absolut niemanden. Aber damit du nicht dumm stirbst, ich will, dass jemand sie die ganze Zeit im Auge behält und das geht unter Deck nun mal nicht. Und nun … viel Spaß bei den Fischen", damit zog er seine Klinge aus dem Magen seines ehemaligen Besatzungsmitgliedes und verpasste ihm so gleich einen Tritt in den blutigen Magen. Der Kick war so stark, das Grong nach hinten geschleudert und schließlich über die Reling fiel und mitten ins offene Meer stürzte. „Noch irgendjemand der etwas zu sagen hat?", er drehte sich im Kreis und betrachtete seine Besatzung, keiner von ihnen wagte es ihm in die Augen zu schauen, sie sahen über all hin, nur nicht zu ihm. „Gut, da wir das nun endlich geklärt hätten", er drehte sich zu mir und sah mich an. Unauffällig versuchte ich meine Arme zu bewegen, als er auf mich zu kam, der Kerl war vollkommen wahnsinnig. Er hat gerade, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ein Crewmitglied getötet. Ich wollte keine Sekunde länger auf dem Schiff bleiben. Aber ich konnte meine Arme kaum oder besser gesagt gar nicht bewegen, mir fehlte einfach die Energie dazu. „Jeder Fluchtversuch ist zwecklos, Seesteine sind schon etwas Feines", strahlt er mich an und steckte sein Schwert wieder in seinen Gürtel. Seesteine? Das war ganz und gar nicht gut, Opa hatte mir von diesen Steinen erzählt, Steine mit der Macht des Meeres, sie unterbanden die Kräfte von Teufelskraftbenutzern. Mit einer bösen Vorahnung schaute ich hinter mich und versuchte meine Handgelenke zu sehen. Erst jetzt viel mir auf, das ich mitten an den Mast gekettet war und meine Handschellen, waren nicht normal sie bestanden aus Seesteinen. Scheiße! Flucht konnte ich vergessen, zumindest alleine, ohne Hilfe würde ich die Handschellen nicht abbekommen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie viele Tage vergangen waren, seit sie mich auf dieses Schiff entführten hatten, ich wusste nur es mussten einige Tage gewesen sein, wenn nicht gar schon ein paar Wochen. Jeder Tag lief absolut gleich ab, morgens würde der Schiffsarzt kommen und mir zwei trockene Scheiben Brot in den Mund schieben und dazu noch zwei mit Wasser gefüllte Gläser, in dem Wasser waren laut dem Arzt ein paar aufgelöste Vitaminpillen, damit ich keine zu starken Mangelerscheinung aufwies. Das Gleiche passierte abends, einmal am Tag kam der Kapitän mit einem Eimer Salzwasser zu mir und schüttete den Inhalt über mich aus, er war der Meinung, dass es eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme war, falls ich es schaffen, würde die Fesseln zu lösen. Der Kapitän, Alino wie ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte, war wirklich der Inbegriff des Bösen er war grausam, brutal und ein Menschenleben bedeutete ihm nichts. Mittlerweile wusste ich auch, was er mit mir vorhatten, er wollte mich auf dem Markt von Balehe als Sklavin verkaufen, ich als Sklavin? Auf gar keinen Fall spätestens bis zum Verkauf wäre ich irgendwie abgehauen. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht wie, aber irgendwie würde mir die Flucht gelingen. Außerdem wusste ich gar nicht, was an mir so besonders sein sollte, außer eben meiner Teufelskraft. Ich hatte schwarze schulterlange Haare, die vollkommen zerzaust waren und ihren eigenen Willen hatten, normale schwarze Augen und auch sonst einen unscheinbaren Körper, mein Busen war klein. Und ich wusste von einigen Leuten das ich auf den ersten Blick, wie ein Junge aussah, aus dem Augenwinkel zumindest, wenn man nicht genau hinsah. Meine Kleidung war auch unauffällig, ich trug ein rotes Top und dazu eine Jeans, die bis zu den Knien ging und natürlich meinen Strohhut, irgendwie war der Strohhut noch bei mir, als ich aufgewacht bin. Zum Glück, ich hätte mir nie verziehen, wenn ich ihn verloren hätte, auch wenn es nicht meine Schuld gewesen wäre.

Momentan waren nur ich und eine Handvoll Leute an Bord des Schiffes, der Rest der Besatzung war gerade auf einer Insel und überfiel sie. Ich konnte die Leute schreien hören und der Geruch von Rauch und Feuer stieg mir in die Nase. Es zerriss mich das ich ihnen nicht helfen konnte, aber ich war an diesen Masten fest gekettet und konnte mich nicht bewegen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mich abzulenken und die sterbenden Menschen zu ignorieren, aber es gelang mir nur teilweise. Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich die Piraten wie sie lachend und grölend wieder zum Schiff kamen, aber sie waren nicht allein. Sie hatten keinen anderen menschlichen Gefangenen wie mich dabei, es war Tiger, ein Tiger in einem riesigen Käfig. Es war ein wunderschöner weißer Tiger, mit türkisfarbenen Streifen und stechend blauen Augen. Er lag in seinem Käfig und schien mit besonnener Ruhe das Geschehen um ihn herum zu betrachten, es war schwer seine Größe festzustellen. Ich würde ihn auf eine Schulterhöhe von mindestens 130 cm schätzen, wenn nicht gar größer, trotz seiner Größe wirkte er momentan ganz und gar nicht bedrohlich. „Stellt den Käfig an die Reling und macht ihn gut fest, ich will nicht das er rutscht!", befahl Alino seinen Leuten. Sofort machten sie sich ans Werk und zurrten den Käfig mit Tauen an der Reling fest. Ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben, sah der Tiger zu, als wäre es das Normalste auf der Welt. Aber für einen Augenblick sah ich ein Blitzen in seinen Augen, ein Blitzen das bedeutete das er nicht untätig, sondern auf eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht wartete. In ihrem Freudenrausch bemerkte die Crew nichts von dem Blitzen. Der Tiger ließ seinen Blick über das Schiff wandern, über die Crew und schlussendlich blieb sein Blick bei mir hängen, er sah mir in die Augen. Nach ein paar Sekunden legte er den Kopf schief, als wolle er fragen, was ich auf diesem Schiff mache. Ich gab ihm einen bedeutungsvollen Blick und sah die Mannschaft an, die grade angefangen hatte sich volllaufen zu lassen.

Es war mittlerweile Nacht geworden, alles schliff, alles? Nein ich war noch wach und der Tiger er hatte sich seit er am Mittag aufs Schiff gebracht wurde nicht vom Platz bewegt, er lag einfach nur da und starrte durch die Gegend. Ich starrte den Tiger und überlegte eine Weile, dann kam mir ein Geistesblitz. „Jaspis", rief ich aus, leise genug das mich die Mannschaft nicht hören konnte, aber laut genug um die Aufmerksamkeit des Tigers zu bekommen. Er sah mich verwirrt an und hob den Kopf leicht von seinen Pfoten. „Du heißt ab sofort Jaspis, ich kann dich ja nicht die ganze Zeit Tiger nennen. Und was sagst du zu dem Namen?", fragte ich begierig um seine Meinung zu erfahren. Er hatte den Kopf ganz gehoben und sah mich leicht verdutzt und verwirrt an. Nach ein paar Sekunden neigte er den Kopf leicht nach rechts und dann wieder nach links, als ob er den Namen abwägen würde. Schlussendlich nickte er leicht und schnurrte auch ein kleines bisschen. Sieht so aus als hätte ich einen neuen Freund gefunden und nicht nur einen neuen Freund, sondern auch einen verbündeten.

So das war´s für heute, freue mich über eure Meinung bezüglich des Kapitels.

Ich weiß, es ist noch nicht so viel passiert, aber wir sind ja noch am Anfang.


	3. Flucht im Sturm?

So da hätten wir ein neues Kapitel.

Hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim lesen.^^

*Kekse und Kuchen hinstell*

3. Flucht im Sturm?

Die Zeit verging, die Sonne ging auf und unter und ich saß immer noch auf diesem Schiff fest. Es mussten jetzt so ungefähr vier Wochen sein, vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr, seit sie mich entführt hatten, aber so wirklich sicher war ich mir da nicht. Ich hatte mindestens 10 Kilo abgenommen, ich war vorher schon schlank, aber jetzt konnte man ohne Probleme die Knochen sehen. Tja von Wasser und ein bisschen Brot, kann man sein Gewicht nicht wirklich halten. Ich musste nicht in einen Spiegel schauen, um zu wissen, dass ich furchtbar aussah, ich konnte spüren, dass ich dunkle Augenringe hatte und das meine Wangen eingefallen waren.

Seit ein paar Tagen hatte ich leichtes Fieber, einerseits von dem Mangel an Essen und Wasser, anderseits von kleineren Wunden an meinem Körper. Ich lernte schnell, dass wenn die Crew zu viel trank, dass einige Mitglieder leicht manisch wurden. Es machte ihnen Spaß mich mit einem Messer zu stechen, überall an meinem Körper, waren leichte Schnitt- und Stichwunden, eigentlich kaum der Rede, ich sah so aus, als ob ich durch einen Busch mit Dornen gerannt war, aber die Wunden heilten kaum bis gar nicht. Meinem Körper fehlte einfach die Energie die Verletzungen zu schließen. Und natürlich kam es, wie es kommen musste, sie entzündeten sich, aber es schien die Piraten nicht zu interessieren den Arzt auch nicht. Scheint so als ob Gefangene weniger, bis gar keine Rechte haben.

Das hier war wirklich die Art von Piraten, vor denen mich mein Großvater immer gewarnt hat, aber ich wusste, dass nicht alle so waren. Den ich hatte bessere kennengelernt vor langer Zeit. Ich wünschte mir, dass sie jetzt hier wären und mich befreien würden. Ich hasste es so hilflos zu sein, aber diese bescheuerten Seesteinketten verhinderten jede noch so kleine Aktion.

Jaspis schien es ein bisschen besser zu gehen, als mir. Er lag noch immer in seinem Käfig und machte auch nach ca. zwei Wochen nicht viel Anstalten sich zu bewegen. Die Besatzung hielt ihn, was Essen anging, noch kleiner als mich, aber ihm schien das ganz nicht wirklich etwas aus zu machen. Sein Fell glänzte zwar nicht mehr so schön wie am Anfang, aber es war noch immer straff und fest am Körper. Er hatte anscheint kein Gewicht verloren. Aber seit ein paar Tagen verhielt er sich anders, er lag nicht einfach nur still da und hob ab und zu den Kopf. Nein, immer öfter hob er nicht nur den Kopf er drehte ihn in alle Richtungen und schien in der Luft zu schnuppern, hin und wieder schnurrte er sogar, ehe er sich wieder hinlegte. In den letzten zwei Tagen machte er dies mindestens vier Mal am Tag, irgendetwas wird passieren. Immer wenn er dies machte, versuchte ich in eine andere Richtung zu blicken und Jaspis nicht anzusehen, ich wollte nicht das irgendwer aus der Mannschaft auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Wenn er sich wieder normal hinlegte, sah ihn allerdings der Kapitän, Alino, so komisch an, als hätte er es gesehen. Aber wenn er es gesehen hat, so sagte er nichts dazu, sondern starrte ihn nur weiter an, aber man sah dem Kapitän, dass er nervös war. Etwas was bei seinem aufgeblasenen Ego nicht sehr oft passierte. Ich hoffte nur, das, was passiert spielt, mir in die Karten. Und es sollte mir in die Karten spielen, aber es sollte einen bitteren Beigeschmack hinterlassen.

Am Nachmittag kam starker Wind auf, der das Wasser aufpeitschte und das Schiff hin und her schaukeln ließ. Der Seegang wurde immer stärker und der Wind wurde kälter und trieb am Himmel dunkle Wolken vor sich her, die unserer Position immer näher kamen. In dem Wolkengebilde waren Blitze zu sehen und Donner folgte nur kurze Zeit später. Auf dem Deck brach Panik aus, alle versuchten Dinge die lose auf dem Deck lagen zu sichern oder Unterdeck zu bringen, der Kapitän schrie Befehle und alle versuchten dem sofort nachzukommen, das Segel wurde eingeholt, er sah wohl keine Möglichkeit dem Sturm zu entkommen und nicht riskieren wollte, dass das Segel beschädigt wird. Während alle auf dem Deck in Panik verfielen, schien Jaspis das Wetter gerade zu zu genießen, er saß in seinem Käfig und starrte der Sturmfront entgegen, fast schien es mir so, als ob er das Gewitter zu sich rufen würde. Sein Fell stellte sich auf und es schien förmlich zu glühen, immer wenn ein Blitz über den Himmel zuckte, blitzte sein Fell kurz auf, als würde es auf den Blitz reagieren. Es war dann nur noch eine Sache von Minuten, als wir mitten im Sturm waren, der Regen prasselte unaufhaltsam auf das Schiff nieder, der Wind heulte und pfiff und der Wellen warfen das Schiff wie ein Spielzeug hin und her. In diesem Moment war ich froh an den Mast gekettet zu sein, so konnte ich wenigstens nicht über Bord gehen, da müsste schon der Mast abbrechen. Der Regen war mittlerweile so stark das ich meine Hand nicht vor Augen sehen konnte, wenn ich meine Hand hätte hochhalten können, dann könnte ich sie nicht sehen.

Mit jeder Welle, die gegen das Schiff krachte, musste man Angst haben, dass es gleich auseinanderbrechen würde. Und der Kapitän wurde mit jeder Welle wütender. „Dieser Sturm ist nicht normal, da sind Teufelskräfte am Werk!", schrie er über den tosenden Wind hinweg. Ich konnte erahnen, dass sein Blick über das Deck glitt und schließlich an dem Käfig von Jaspis hängen blieb. „Du!", rief er und schritt mit erbosten Schritten auf den weißen Tiger zu, der nur unbeeindruckt dort saß und ihn beobachtete. Alino zog sein Schwert und schritt weiter auf den Tiger zu, ich wusste, dass es ziemlich dumm war, aber ich musste einfach etwas unternehmen. „Hey du Narbenfresse, lass gefälligst Jaspis in Ruhe!", schrie ich ihn an, um die Aufmerksamkeit von Jaspis auf mich zu lenken, was mir auch gelang. Der Kapitän wirbelte herum und starrte mich kalt an, ehe ich mich versah stand er auf einmal vor mir und funkelte mich an. „Wenn nennst du hier Narbenfresse, Kleines?! Wenn ich das richtig sehe, trifft das auch auf dich zu.", er deutete mit seiner Schwertspitze, auf meine linke Wange, wo meine Narbe war. „Pah dieses kleine Ding ist ja wohl kaum der Redewert, aber deine sind einfach nur widerlich!", Wut blitzte mir entgegen aber ich ließ mich nicht beirren, ich starte ihn einfach weiter an. „Du Miststück, ich werde dir zeigen was passiert, wenn man mich beleidigt!", ich konnte gar nicht reagieren, nicht mal blinzeln, als auf einmal meine rechte Gesichtshälfte wie in Flammen stand. Ich konnte durch den Schmerz etwas Warmes auf meinem Gesicht wühlen, es fing oben auf meiner Stirn an und zog sich bis zu meinem rechten Mundwinkel.

In dem Moment, wo der Schmerz in meinem Gesicht explodierte, passierten mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig. Ich hörte ein gewaltiges Brüllen, welches den Lärm des Sturmes noch übertraf und aus der gleichen Richtung das bersten von Metall. Dann schrie der Kapitän schmerzerfüllt auf, benebelt blickte ich auf und sah den Kapitän auf den Boden liegen, etwas Weißes zerriss ihn gerade förmlich. Jaspis stand über ihm und zerlegte ihn gerade in seine Einzelteile, das Blut hatte gar keine Zeit eine Lache zu bilden, da der Regen es einfach wegspülte. „Käpt´n?!", fragte die Crew entsetzt nach, diejenigen die ihr Schwert oder ihre Pistole gehoben hatten ließen diese schnell aus Purem entsetzten fallen. Ein Knurren von Jaspis genügte, sodass sie zu Stein erstarrten. Gerade als ich dachte es würde sich alles zum besseren Wenden wurde ich eines besseren belehrt. Ein Blitz schlug genau in den Hauptmast ein, an den ich angebunden war, der Wind entfachte ein Feuer und schon bald stand trotz des Regens der gesamte Mast in Flammen. Funken flogen und verbreiteten sich auf dem gesamten Deck und setzten es innerhalb von Sekunden in Brand. Die Mannschaft schrie entsetzt auf und versuchte sich zu den Rettungsbooten zu retten, was bei dem Wellengang nicht sehr einfach war. Plötzlich stand Jaspis vor mir, ich sah ihm in die Augen und er schaute mich an als wolle er fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war. „Jaspis", flüsterte ich geschwächt. Er knurrte kurz und sprang dann den Mast über mir an, seine Klauen bohrten sich tief ins Holz und er versuchte den Mast zu durchtrenne. Das Feuer kam nämlich immer näher und auf dem Schiff zu bleiben war definitiv keine Option, ich würde mit dem Schiff untergehen. Nur am Rande bemerkte ich wie es Jaspis gelang den Mast knapp über mir zu durchtrennen, wenn ich jetzt aufstehen würde, könnte ich meine Arme einfach über den abgebrochenen Mast heben. Jetzt müsste ich nur noch aufstehen. Jaspis landete neben mir und sah mich auffordern an. Ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte, auch wenn es sehr schwierig war, aber ich durfte jetzt nicht schlappmachen, ich musste kämpfen. Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf, zu erst zog ich meine Beine an den Körper und schob mich dann langsam den Mast nach oben, bis ich an den Mast lehnte, vorsichtig hob ich meine Arme über den abgetrennten Stumpf. Jede Bewegung tat mir weh und nur schwer konnte ich meine Schultern überhaupt bewegen, sie waren, wie starr was kein Wunder war, nachdem ich mich so lange nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Als ich mich halbwegs gerade hinstellen wollte, traf eine riesige Welle das Schiff, ich konnte mein Gleichgewicht nicht halten und stürzte zu Boden. Nur eine Sekunde später wurde das Schiff erneut von einer Welle heimgesucht, aber diesmal traf die Welle das Schiff nicht nur, sondern sie ergoss sich über das komplette Deck. Ich hatte keine Möglichkeit mich irgendwo festzuhalten, das Wasser traf mich und riss mich über Bord. Auf dem Schiff konnte ich Jaspis brüllen hören, aber ich war vollkommen hilflos, als ich auf das Wasser aufschlug. Es wurde alles dunkel um herum und ich versank in Finsternis.

Das wars, hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten Kapitel.


	4. Rettung

So ein neues Kapitel, viel Spaß beim lesen.

4. Rettung

Prustend spuckte ich Wasser aus und holte tief Luft, während ich die Augen aufriss. Aber im selben Moment musste ich sie wieder schließen, als eine weitere Welle über mir herein brach, ich sank aber nicht wie ich gedacht hatte, ich blieb nahe der Oberfläche. Nur langsam traf mich die Erkenntnis das ich nicht alleine im Wasser war, ich lag auf etwas. Schwerfällig konnte ich den Gedanken greifen und erkennen, das ich auf etwas weißem lag das mich über Wasser hielt. Jaspis! Ich lag auf den Rücken von Jaspis, meine Arme lagen um seinen Hals und die Fesseln sorgten dafür das ich nicht von seinem Rücken rutschte. Da waren die Fesseln also doch zu etwas nutze. Während Jaspis versuchte uns beide über Wasser zu halten und zugleich gab er sein bestes um uns aus dem Sturmgebiet zu bringen. Bein Bewusstsein schwankte zwischen dem hier und jetzt und der Dunkelheit die immer wieder nach mir griff. Aber ich musste durchhalten ich konnte nicht zulassen das ich wieder Ohnmächtig wurde. Leise flüsterte ich ein paar Worte um Jaspis zu zu bekräftigen und das er durchhalten musste. Ich wusste nicht wie lange wir gegen die Wellen kämpften ehe der Sturm nachließ und der Wellengang langsam wieder normal wurde, das Wasser wurde wieder glatt. Als ich über meine Schulter blickte konnte ich den Sturm hinter uns sehen, der weiter zog um woanders sein Unwesen zu treiben und auch ein paar Schiff in die Tiefe zu ziehen. Das Adrenalin welches meinen Kreislauf während des Sturms befallen hatte, verschwand langsam aus meinen Körper, ich fing an zu zittern und ich wurde so unendlich müde, ich konnte meine Augen kaum noch offen halten. Das ganze Martyrium war vorbei, zumindest war ich von diesem miesen Piraten weg, aber jetzt war ich mitten auf dem offenen Meer, und ich hatte keine Ahnung wo die nächste Insel war. Ach würde doch nur ein Schiff vorbei kommen und mich und Jaspis retten. Das war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor ich mich meiner Müdigkeit hingab und wiedermal in der Dunkelheit versank.

_Szenenwechsel_

Ein großes rötliches Schiff mit drei Masten zog langsam seine Bahnen über den Ozean, die See war ziemlich ruhig und es war auch nur eines von fünf Segeln ausgebreitet und sorgte für den Antrieb. Die Galionsfigur des Schiffes war ein schlicht gehaltener Drachenkopf, das schlichte minderte aber noch lange nicht gewaltige Aura die von dem Kopf und dem Schiff ausgingen. Es machte so mehr den Eindruck als hätte die Crew es nicht nötig zu prahlen. Während das Schiff dahin glitt lag der Großteil der Mannschaft verstreut auf dem Deck und schliefen sich ihren Rausch aus. Die Nacht zuvor hatte sie eine ziemlich wilde Party gefeiert, der Grund? Nun einfach so aus Zeitvertreib. Nur ein paar Mitglieder waren relativ nüchtern und ein armer war ganz nüchtern. Der nüchterne war derjenige der Wachdienst hatte und nach Feinden, wie feindliche Piraten oder der Marine, Ausschau hielt. Der noch halbwegs nüchterne Rest waren der Vizekapitän des Schiffes, der Chefschütze und der Kapitän selbst, welcher gerade wieder halbwegs nüchtern wurde. Da er sich im Moment über der Reling die Seele aus dem Leib kotzte und die ganze Zeit sich über den Kater beschwerte und schwor nie wieder auch nur einen Tropfen Alkohol anzurühren. Aber keiner aus der Mannschaft die dies mitanhörten nahm dies ernst, er sagte dies nämlich jedes Mal nach einem Saufgelage und beim nächsten mal schluckte er den meisten Alkohol weg. „Nie wieder", nuschelte er und lehnte sich an die Reling seines Schiffes. „Kapt´n wir wissen doch alle, das du beim nächsten Mal wieder ordentlich zulangen wirst", stellte sein Vize fest und sah den Kapitän mit einem wissenden Blick an. „Ja ja mach dich nur über mich lustig Ben" murmelte der Kapitän und sah seinen Vize böse an. Der Kapitän hatte auffallend kurze rote Haare, drei Narben über dem linken Auge und ihm fehlte der linke Arm, dieser Pirat war kein anderer als der rote Shanks. „Habe ich irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte Shanks, nach ein paar Minuten nach und sah seinen Vize auffordernd an. Er hatte nämlich die ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen und hätte vermutlich nicht mal einen Kanonenschuss neben sich gehört. „Es gab bis vor einer Stunde einen Sturm südlich von hier, aber sonst war es ruhig. Uns hat kein Ausläufer des Sturms getroffen", erklärte Ben seinem Kapitän und zog an seiner Zigarette. „Hm" brummte der rothaarig und stützte seinen Kopf mit der rechten Hand und schloss seine Augen und döste vor sich hin. Sein Vizekapitän konnte darüber nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, es war doch nach jeder Feier das selbe mit dem Kapitän.

Die Ruhe auf dem Piratenschiff wurde je durch den Wachposten im dem Aussichtskorb unterbrochen. „Kapt´n, da treibt etwas im Wasser auf uns zu!", rief er und deutete mit dem Arm in die Richtung des Treibgut. Sofort war sämtliche Müdigkeit von dem Kapitän abgefallen und er stand an der Reling und blickte in die angegebene Richtung. Sein Vize stand innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden neben dem rothaarigen und schaute sich mit einem Fernglas das Objekt an. „Was siehst du?", fragte der rothaarige seinen Vizekapitän der neben ihm stand. „Es sieht aus, als ob es eine Art Tier wäre", berichtete er und starrte weiter auf das Objekt. „Ein Tier?", verwundert hob Shanks eine Augenbraue und sah Ben verwirrt an. „Ja und es sieht so aus, als würde es eine Person auf dem Rücken tragen.", er ließ das Fernglas sinken und sah seinen Kapitän fragend an. Dieser kniff die Augen zusammen und überlegte was er tun sollte, aber schon schnell hatte er eine Antwort gefunden. „dann sollen wir mal keine miesen Piraten sein und die beiden aus dem Wasser fischen. Los Männer AUFSTEHEN!", den letzten Teil brüllte er und langsam kam wieder Leben in die betrunkene Mannschaft. „Was soll das Gebrüll Kapt´n? Es ist früher Morgen.", brummte die Crew welche nur langsam auf den Füße kamen. „Macht das Beiboot klar. Sord, Ruko und Ben ihr geht und fischt die beiden aus dem Wasser.", bestimmte der Rothaarige, erst jetzt bemerkte die Mannschaft das Objekt welches sich ihrem Schiff langsam nährte. „Aye Aye Kapt´n", riefen Sord und Ruko im Chor, Ben nickte nur als Antwort.

Langsam wurde das Boot mitsamt den drei Crewmitgliedern zu Wasser gelassen. Sord und Ruko paddelten und Ben stand am Bug des kleinen Beiboots und behielt die Lange vor ihnen im Auge. Bis vor ein paar Momenten hatte die Gestalt noch einen leichten Drang nach links, als ob es ihnen aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Aber nun steuerte es genau auf sie zu. Je näher sich die beiden Partein kamen um so besser konnte Ben erkennen das es sich um einen ziemlich großen weißen Tiger handelte. Vom Boot aus konnte Shanks dies mittlerweile ebenfalls erkenne, hoffentlich kam der Tiger nicht auf die Idee die drei im Boot anzugreifen. Um Ben machte er sich da wenig Gedanken er konnte locker mit einem Tiger umgehen, Sord und Ruko hingegen waren neu in seiner Mannschaft die sich erst noch beweisen mussten.

Inzwischen waren die drei bei dem Tiger angekommen, dieser blickte sie durch seine blauen Augen misstrauisch an, beschloss aber das Risiko einzugehen. Er hob seine beiden Vorderpfoten aus dem Wasser und legte sie an den Rand des Schiffes und versuchte sich aus eigener Kraft hochzuziehen, dies wollte aber nicht richtig gelingen. Ben beschloss die Initiative zu ergreifen und dem Tier zu helfen. Er packte den Tiger an den Pfoten und zog ihn aus dem Wasser, ohne große Schwierigkeiten hatte er den Tiger aus dem Wasser gefischt, sehr zum staunen der beiden Crewmitglieder. Der Tiger stand schnell auf seinen eigenen Füßen am Heck des Bootes und funkelte sie misstrauisch an. Ben kam nun endlich dazu den Tiger mitsamt seiner Fracht genauer zu betrachten, der Tiger war kleiner als die Tiger die er bisher gesehen hatte sogar deutlich. Er war vielleicht 130 cm groß, aber das auffälligste an ihm war definitiv das schneeweiße Fell, mitsamt den türkisfarbenen Streifen, das unterschied ihn jedenfalls von anderen Tigern, auch von denen die er auf der Grand Line gesehen hatte. Sein Blick wanderte vom Tiger zu der Person, die mittlerweile vom Rücken des Tigers gerutscht war und nun halb auf dem Boot lag, die Arme waren um den Hals des Tigers gelegt und die Handgelenke waren mit Handschellen aneinander gekettet. Die Gestalt war ziemlich abgemagert und die Kleider hingen teilweise in Fetzen an dem Körper, es sah aus wie eine junge Frau, die Haare waren kurz und tiefschwarz. Als er seinen Blick weiter über die Frau wandern ließ stockte er kurz bei dem was um ihren Hals hing, der Strohhut, den Strohhut hatte er doch schon mal gesehen. Das war unmöglich der Hut war seit knapp 8 Jahren bei einem kleinen Mädchen auf einer ruhigen Insel im East Blue. „Das kann nicht …", langsam ging er auf die beiden zu. Glücklicherweise lies ihn der Tiger ohne knurren oder einen Angriff, gewähren. Vorsichtig hob er die Arme vom Hals des Tigers und legte das Mädchen auf das Boot. Sie war es definitiv, die Narbe unter dem linken Auge, das war sie. „Ruffy", flüsterte er entsetzt, das sonst so aufgeweckte Mädchen lag still und vollkommen reglos da und war nur noch ein Schatten ihres Frührenselbst. „Zum Schiff zurück und zwar schnell!", befahl er kurz und knapp. Der Vizekapitän bewahrte sich seine äußere Maske doch innen drin sah es ganz anders aus. Ohne Wiederworte taten die beiden was von ihnen verlangt wurde, währen Ben Ruffy vorsichtig anhob und ihren Rücken mit seinem rechten Arm stützte. Ihr ganzer Körper war von vielen kleinen Wunden übersät von denen sich viele entzündet zu haben scheinen. Was war nur mit ihr passiert, das sie so fertig aussah?

Vom Schiff aus, beobachtete Shanks das Geschehen auf dem kleinen Beiboot, er sah zu wie Ben den Tiger aus dem Wasser zu und wie er die Person vom Rücken den Tigers auf den Boden legte. Leider konnte er keinen Blick auf die Person werfen, da der Tiger ihm die Sicht versperrte, er konnte nur abwarten. Der Rest der Crew stand an der Reling und betrachtete was passiert, es passierte selten das sie irgendetwas aus dem Meer fischten, zumindest hatten sie bisher noch keine Menschen oder größere Tiere aus dem Ozean gezogen. Hier und da mal paar Kisten die bei Stürmen von anderen Schiffen verloren gegangen waren. In einem ziemlich hohem Tempo nährte sich das kleine Beiboot wieder dem Hauptschiff, was Shanks dann doch ein bisschen verwunderte. Warum ließ Ben so ein Tempo an den Tag legen? Was war der Grund dafür. Das Boot war nur noch knapp drei Meter von ihnen entfernt, als der Tiger sich plötzlich in Bewegung setzte. Er ging leicht in die Hocke und setzte zum Sprung an, mit einem mächtigem Satz war er auf einmal auf dem Schiff gelandet. Bevor einer reagieren konnte folgte Ben dem Tiger und landete direkt neben ihm. In seinen Armen trug er ein Mädchen, ihren Rücken stabilisierte er mit seinem rechten Arm und ihre Kniekehlen wurden vom linken Arm gestützt. „Shanks", sprach Ben leise. „Was ist los Ben?", fragte Shanks verwirrt seinen Vize, die Maske von Ben war perfekt aber er kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen das etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Er trat näher an die beiden Menschen und den Tiger heran. „Ruffy" Ruffy? Warum sprach Ben auf einmal von Ruffy? Ben sah die Verwirrung von Shanks und verlagerte das Gewicht des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens, so das ihr Gesicht in Richtung von Shanks sank. Dieser hatte nun freien Blick auf die Narbe unter dem linken Auge des Mädchens. Fassungslos sah er auf sie hinab, das konnte nicht wahr. „Ruffy?", fragte er entsetzt nach und hob vorsichtig die Hand und fuhr die Narbe nach. Die Narbe war wirklich echt, aber was machte sie soweit weg von zu hause? Vor allem in diesem katastrophalen Zustand?

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen bis zum nächsten Mal. ^^


	5. Genesung

Sorry das es diesmal so lange gedauert hat.

Aber na ja die Mitte hatte mir ein paar Probleme bereitet und ich bin damit immer noch nicht so ganz zufrieden, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch dennoch.

_Keks und Kuchen da lass_

5. Genesung

Noch immer entsetzt starrte Shanks auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welches in den Armen den Vize lag. Alle auf dem Schiff starrten sie entsetzt an, sie alle hatten mitangehört was der Kapitän gesagt hatte und es hatte alle umgehauen. Viele von der Besatzung kannten sie und jene die neu an Bord waren kannten die Geschichte, die Geschichte von dem kleinen Mädchen welches den Kapitän vollkommen um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Nicht einfach nur um den Finger gewickelt, sondern einen Beschützerinstinkt in dem Kapitän weckte das dieser sogar seinen linken Arm gab um ihr das Leben zu retten. Auch seinen heißgeliebten Strohhut hatte er ihr zur Aufbewahrung überlassen. Aber nicht nur der Kapitän, sondern auch die Mannschaft waren damals vernarrt in dieses kleine Mädchen, die das Herz der Mannschaft im Sturm erobert hat. „Was ist nur mir ihr passiert?", hauchte der rothaarige, während er mit der rechten Hand durch ihre leicht verfilzten und mit Blut verkrusteten Haare fuhr. „Bring sie ins Krankenzimmer Ben!", murmelte der einarmige zu seinem Vizekapitän. „Kapn`t die Handschellen", nach diesen Worten wanderten die Augen von Shanks zu den Handschellen, die die Handgelenke von Ruffy zusammenhielten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und musste ein knurren unterdrücken, welches ihm nicht ganz gelang, ein leises knurren konnte er sich nicht mehr verkneifen. Die Handschellen waren der klare Beweis dafür, dass ihre Verletzungen keine natürliche Ursache hatten, jemand war für diese Verletzungen verantwortlich und dieser jemand würde dafür zahlen so viel stand fest. Er starrte die Handschellen an und mit einmal bekamen diese Risse, bis sie schließlich zersprangen, als hätte eine unsichtbare Kraft sie zerdrückt. Nachdem der rothaarige die Handschellen zerstört hatte, bemerkte er erst das diese aus Seesteinen hergestellt waren, das brachte sein Blut noch mehr zum kochen als schon es sowie so schon war. Er wollte jemanden töten oder zumindest irgend wen verprügeln, jemand hatte eine Person die unter seinem Schutz stand mit Absicht verletzt. Als auch beim letzten Crewmitglied durchkam das diese Verletzungen nicht auf natürlichen Wege entstanden sind, wollten sie auch jemanden töten. Man konnte die dunklen Gedanken von ihnen förmlich über ihren Köpfen schweben sehen. „Bring sie ins Krankenzimmer und ihr geht wieder an die Arbeit!", zischte der Kapitän zu seiner Crew. Jeder in der Mannschaft wusste das ein Wiederwort jetzt ziemlich gefährlich werden würde, darum hielt jeder den Mund. Obwohl man sehen konnte, das sie am liebsten auch mit ins Krankenzimmer gehen würden. Ben setzt sich in Bewegung und ging mit schnellen Schritten Unterdeck, wo das Krankenzimmer lag. Shanks ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über das Deck schweifen, bevor sein Blick bei dem Tiger hängen blieb, diesen hatte er fast vergessen. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile in die Nähe der Reling gelegt und beobachtetet das Treiben um ihn herum, aber man konnte sehen das er die ganze Zeit angespannt war und bei jeder kleinen Bedrohung angreifen würde. Der Tiger hatte Ruffy sicher über das Meer gebracht und wer weiß wie lange getragen. „Gebt dem Tiger was zu Fressen und Wasser!", mit diesen Worten verschwand er mit wehendem Mantel in Richtung Krankenzimmer.

Ben war mittlerweile im Krankenzimmer angekommen und legte seine kleine Fracht auf das Bett ab. Als er ins Zimmer gestürzt war, war der Schiffsarzt aus seinen Ausnüchterungsschlaf erwacht und schaute sich verwirrt um. Er war der Arzt des Schiffes und immer für die Gesundheit der Crew verantwortlich, er konnte sich es nicht erlauben sich so zulaufen zu lassen, wie die Rest der Mannschaft. Das bedeutete aber nicht, das er nicht auch etwas trank. „Was ist los?", fragte der Doktor den Vize, als er diesen bei sich entdeckt hatte. Der Schiffsarzt sah zu Ben wie dieser eine Person auf das Krankenbett legte, schnell stand der braunhaarige Arzt auf und eilte zu der Person auf dem Bett. „Kümmere dich um ihre Verletzungen!", kam eine Stimme von der Tür, der Dr. musste nicht über die Schulter sehen um zu wissen das sein Kapitän an der Tür stand. Aber er ließ sich nicht beirren, sondern begutachtete lieber seinen Patient. Das schwarzhaarige verletzte Mädchen, kam ihm bekannt vor, als er sein Gedächtnis nach dem Mädchen durchsuchte, kam ihm der Kapitän zuvor. „Das ist Ruffy", stellte der Kapitän klar und beantworte so seine unausgesprochene Frage. Verdutzt sah er auf das Mädchen, ja jetzt erkannte er sie, das Mädchen von damals das er immer wieder verarzten musste weil sie und der rothaarige irgendetwas gefährliches angestellt hatten. Wie die Kühe von einem Bauer ärgern und fast zu Tode getrampelt werden oder der Versuche einen Hai zu angeln, der fast im Kiefer des Tieres endete, ja die beiden hatten alleine schon sehr dumme Idee, aber zusammen? Nun fangen wir nicht davon an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, machte er sich an die Arbeit, vorsichtig zog er ihr als erstes die Klamotten aus, die sowie so nur noch in Fetzen an ihr hingen. Nur noch in Unterwäsche daliegend sah er sich ihre Verletzungen an, nichts schien auf den ersten Blick lebensbedrohlich zu sein, aber die Menge der Schnitte und Prellungen ließ ihn leicht schaudern. Was ihn aber noch mehr schockierte war wie dünn sie war, ok sie war als Kind schon nicht dick sondern auch ziemlich dünn, aber jetzt konnte man ganz klar die Knochen sehen. Was bei einem Menschen, der einen unbändigen Hunger hatte fast undenkbar schien.

Mit dem Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich an die Arbeit er reinigte als erstes die Wunden bevor er eine Wundsalbe auf die Wunden auftrug und diese dann verband. Dies machte er mit allen Wunden, bis ihr Körper dem einer Mumie glich, die Wunden waren zwar klein, aber dafür Zahlenreich. Am meisten schockierte ihn die Wunde im Gesicht, es war ein Schnitt der auf der Stirn beim Haaransatz begann, sich dann am rechten Nasenflügel schlängelte, bis es beim rechten Mundwinkel endete. Die Wunde stammte definitiv von einem Schwert oder ein Messer, es war ein langer, sauberer und gerader Schnitt, er würde gut verheilen. Der Schnitt musste nicht genäht werden, da die Wunde zum Glück nicht zu tief war, aber eine Narbe würde dennoch bleiben. Zum Schluss gab er ihr noch ein leichtes Antibiotikum, gegen mögliche Infektionen. Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht tun, er musste jetzt erstmal abwarten wie ihr Körper reagierte. Seufzend stand er auf und packte die Utensilien die er gebraucht hatte weg. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Shanks den Doktor und trat neben diesen. „Nun keine der Wunden ist lebensbedrohlich. Die Schnitte sind ärgerlich und könnten sich entzünden, deswegen habe ich ihr für alle Fälle ein Antibiotikum verabreicht. Was mir allerdings sorgen macht ist ihr Gewicht, sie ist viel zu dünn, gefährlich dünn. Wo auch immer sie war, man hat sie Hungern lassen.", beendete er seinen Bericht und senkte betrübt den Blick. Shanks nickte kurz eher er sich zu Ruffy auf das Bett setzte, mit der rechten Hand fuhr er ihr durch die Haare und blickte auf sie nieder. „Für wie lange?", mehr brauchte der rothaarige nicht zu sagen, der Schiffsarzt wusste bereits was dieser wissen wollte. „Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, ein paar Wochen vermutlich. Wir müssen abwarten bis sie aufwacht.", erklärte er und ließ sich neben Ben auf einen Stuhl nieder. Noch eine Weile saßen die drei im Krankenzimmer und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, die gesamte Situation schmerzte einfach nur. Es kam ihnen wie Stunden vor, bevor sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen im Bett langsam regte.

Ruffy´s Sicht

Das erste was ich spürte, war mein Körper mein sehr schmerzender Körper. Ich versuchte meine Sinne zusammen zu bekommen, dies gelang mir aber nur so halb. Mein Körper fühlte sich taub und schwer an, was ich allerdings spürte war das weiche Bett auf dem ich lag und eine Hand die mir durch die Haare fuhr. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen, was mir aber nicht gelingen wollte, weswegen ich mich dazu entschied zuerst etwas anderes versuchte. Erstmal Bestandsaufnahme vom restlichen Körper: mit den Zehen konnte ich wackeln, die Finger konnten zucken und mein Kopf war auch noch dran. Im großen und ganzen schien alles in Ordnung zu sein oder zumindest noch dran zu sein. Noch einmal zuckte ich und versuchte zum zweiten mal meine Augen zu öffnen, diesmal gelang es mir auch ein bisschen, das Licht einer Lampe blendete mich etwas, aber das Licht war bereits gedämpft. „Ruffy?", die Stimme kannte ich irgendwoher, aber es war lange her das ich sie gehört hatte. Das konnte nicht sein, was sollte er hier machen? „Ruffy?", wieder diese Stimme, diesmal gelang es mir allerdings die Stimme mit meinen Augen zu fokussieren. Und tatsächlich leicht verschwommen sah ich in das Gesicht von Shanks. „Shanks?", fragte ich zittrig und sah ihn an. „Hallo Ruffy, schön das du wieder wach bis. Du hast uns echt sorgen gemacht.", erklärte er und strich mit einer Hand über meinen Kopf. Uns? Verwirrt drehte ich meinen Kopf leicht, nur um Ben und den Schiffsarzt zu sehen, beide schauten mich ebenso erleichtert an wie Shanks. Durcheinander wanderte mein Blick wieder zu Shanks und sah ihn an,

ich blinzelte ein paar mal, ich war so unendlich müde. Aber ich wollte auf jedenfall wach bleiben, ich wollte nicht mehr schlafen. Shanks sah meinen inneren Kampf und beugte sich zu mir herunter. „Schlaf noch ein wenig du bist noch sehr schwach.", sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme. Ich wollte protestieren, aber ich war zu müde um auch nur ein Wort von mir zu geben. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schlief ich wieder ein.

Als ich wieder wach wurde, fühlte ich mich viel besser nicht mehr ganz so schlapp, aber dafür extrem hungrig. Obwohl der knurrende Magen in den letzten Wochen zu einem Dauerzustand bei mir geworden war, hatte ich mich nicht an das Gefühl gewöhnt und ich wollte mich auch gar nicht daran gewöhnen. Jetzt konnte ich wieder essen so viel ich wollte. Schnell sprang ich aus dem Bett, nur um ganz kurz zu schwanken, aber das war mir ziemlich egal, jetzt hieß es erstmal essen. Das ich nur meine Unterwäsche an hatte merkte ich nur am Rande, aber es interessierte mich auch nicht so sonderlich, essen war jetzt die absolute Priorität. Zum Glück kannte ich das Schiff noch wie meine Westentasche und der Geruch von Essen tat sein übriges und führte mich sicher und ohne mich zu verlaufen zur Küche. Ich riss die Tür auf und ohne auf meine Umgebung zu achten sprang ich zum Kühlschrank und riss ihn auf, bevor ich anfing alles in mich hinein zu stopfen. Ohne darauf zu achten was ich aß verschwand alles nach und nach in meinem Magen, zwischen durch holte ich kurz Luft um nicht zu ersticken, dann ging die Fressorgie weiter. Irgendwann war der Kühlschrank so gut wie leer und ich satt, mit einem großen grinsen im Gesicht ließ ich mich nach hinten fallen und tätschelte meinen großen Bauch. Das tat wirklich gut, lächelnd stand ich auf, bisher hatte ich keinen von der Crew oder Shanks selber gesehen, deswegen stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg zum Deck. Normalerweise war immer einer da und diesmal sollte es nicht anders sein. So bald ich das Deck betrat wandten sich alle Blicke der Mannschaft zu mir. Kurz blieb es still, bevor sie alle anfingen zu brüllen, ich konnte nur meinen Namen aus ihrem Gebrüll heraus hören. Ich grinste sie an und innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden war ich von ihnen umgeben. Jeder wollte mich umarmen und wissen was passiert war, wie es mir geht, wie es mir sonst ergangen war und solche Sachen eben. Sie ließen mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen, aber das war mir egal, ich war einfach nur froh sie zu sehen. „Nun lasst sie doch mal Luft zum atmen.", brachte eine Stimme sie wieder zur Vernunft. Meine Augen wanderten über das Deck, bis sie schließlich bei dem rothaarigen Kapitän hängen blieben, da stand er am Rande des Decks, der schwarzen Mantel war um die Schultern drapiert und wehte im Wind, seine Augen blitzten mich und ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Gesicht. „Shanks!", rief ich freudig und sprang ihm sogleich in die Arme. „Hey meine Kleine, endlich wieder wach?," gluckste er und schlang seinen rechten Arm um meinen Rücken und zog mich näher an ihn heran. Alles war idyllisch, bis ein lauter Schrei den Frieden zerstörte. „Wo ist das ganze Essen hin?!", ich vergrub mein Gesicht in Shanks Brust um mein Grinsen zu verbergen. Oho dachte ich nur.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten Mal. ^^

Freue mich auf eure Bewertungen.


	6. Abschied nehmen

Sorry das es diesmal so lange gedauert hat.

Aber na ja die Mitte hatte mir ein paar Probleme bereitet und ich bin damit immer noch nicht so ganz zufrieden, aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch dennoch.

_Keks und Kuchen da lass_

5. Genesung

Noch immer entsetzt starrte Shanks auf das schwarzhaarige Mädchen, welches in den Armen den Vize lag. Alle auf dem Schiff starrten sie entsetzt an, sie alle hatten mitangehört was der Kapitän gesagt hatte und es hatte alle umgehauen. Viele von der Besatzung kannten sie und jene die neu an Bord waren kannten die Geschichte, die Geschichte von dem kleinen Mädchen welches den Kapitän vollkommen um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Nicht einfach nur um den Finger gewickelt, sondern einen Beschützerinstinkt in dem Kapitän weckte das dieser sogar seinen linken Arm gab um ihr das Leben zu retten. Auch seinen heißgeliebten Strohhut hatte er ihr zur Aufbewahrung überlassen. Aber nicht nur der Kapitän, sondern auch die Mannschaft waren damals vernarrt in dieses kleine Mädchen, die das Herz der Mannschaft im Sturm erobert hat. „Was ist nur mir ihr passiert?", hauchte der rothaarige, während er mit der rechten Hand durch ihre leicht verfilzten und mit Blut verkrusteten Haare fuhr. „Bring sie ins Krankenzimmer Ben!", murmelte der einarmige zu seinem Vizekapitän. „Kapn`t die Handschellen", nach diesen Worten wanderten die Augen von Shanks zu den Handschellen, die die Handgelenke von Ruffy zusammenhielten. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und musste ein knurren unterdrücken, welches ihm nicht ganz gelang, ein leises knurren konnte er sich nicht mehr verkneifen. Die Handschellen waren der klare Beweis dafür, dass ihre Verletzungen keine natürliche Ursache hatten, jemand war für diese Verletzungen verantwortlich und dieser jemand würde dafür zahlen so viel stand fest. Er starrte die Handschellen an und mit einmal bekamen diese Risse, bis sie schließlich zersprangen, als hätte eine unsichtbare Kraft sie zerdrückt. Nachdem der rothaarige die Handschellen zerstört hatte, bemerkte er erst das diese aus Seesteinen hergestellt waren, das brachte sein Blut noch mehr zum kochen als schon es sowie so schon war. Er wollte jemanden töten oder zumindest irgend wen verprügeln, jemand hatte eine Person die unter seinem Schutz stand mit Absicht verletzt. Als auch beim letzten Crewmitglied durchkam das diese Verletzungen nicht auf natürlichen Wege entstanden sind, wollten sie auch jemanden töten. Man konnte die dunklen Gedanken von ihnen förmlich über ihren Köpfen schweben sehen. „Bring sie ins Krankenzimmer und ihr geht wieder an die Arbeit!", zischte der Kapitän zu seiner Crew. Jeder in der Mannschaft wusste das ein Wiederwort jetzt ziemlich gefährlich werden würde, darum hielt jeder den Mund. Obwohl man sehen konnte, das sie am liebsten auch mit ins Krankenzimmer gehen würden. Ben setzt sich in Bewegung und ging mit schnellen Schritten Unterdeck, wo das Krankenzimmer lag. Shanks ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über das Deck schweifen, bevor sein Blick bei dem Tiger hängen blieb, diesen hatte er fast vergessen. Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile in die Nähe der Reling gelegt und beobachtetet das Treiben um ihn herum, aber man konnte sehen das er die ganze Zeit angespannt war und bei jeder kleinen Bedrohung angreifen würde. Der Tiger hatte Ruffy sicher über das Meer gebracht und wer weiß wie lange getragen. „Gebt dem Tiger was zu Fressen und Wasser!", mit diesen Worten verschwand er mit wehendem Mantel in Richtung Krankenzimmer.

Ben war mittlerweile im Krankenzimmer angekommen und legte seine kleine Fracht auf das Bett ab. Als er ins Zimmer gestürzt war, war der Schiffsarzt aus seinen Ausnüchterungsschlaf erwacht und schaute sich verwirrt um. Er war der Arzt des Schiffes und immer für die Gesundheit der Crew verantwortlich, er konnte sich es nicht erlauben sich so zulaufen zu lassen, wie die Rest der Mannschaft. Das bedeutete aber nicht, das er nicht auch etwas trank. „Was ist los?", fragte der Doktor den Vize, als er diesen bei sich entdeckt hatte. Der Schiffsarzt sah zu Ben wie dieser eine Person auf das Krankenbett legte, schnell stand der braunhaarige Arzt auf und eilte zu der Person auf dem Bett. „Kümmere dich um ihre Verletzungen!", kam eine Stimme von der Tür, der Dr. musste nicht über die Schulter sehen um zu wissen das sein Kapitän an der Tür stand. Aber er ließ sich nicht beirren, sondern begutachtete lieber seinen Patient. Das schwarzhaarige verletzte Mädchen, kam ihm bekannt vor, als er sein Gedächtnis nach dem Mädchen durchsuchte, kam ihm der Kapitän zuvor. „Das ist Ruffy", stellte der Kapitän klar und beantworte so seine unausgesprochene Frage. Verdutzt sah er auf das Mädchen, ja jetzt erkannte er sie, das Mädchen von damals das er immer wieder verarzten musste weil sie und der rothaarige irgendetwas gefährliches angestellt hatten. Wie die Kühe von einem Bauer ärgern und fast zu Tode getrampelt werden oder der Versuche einen Hai zu angeln, der fast im Kiefer des Tieres endete, ja die beiden hatten alleine schon sehr dumme Idee, aber zusammen? Nun fangen wir nicht davon an. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, machte er sich an die Arbeit, vorsichtig zog er ihr als erstes die Klamotten aus, die sowie so nur noch in Fetzen an ihr hingen. Nur noch in Unterwäsche daliegend sah er sich ihre Verletzungen an, nichts schien auf den ersten Blick lebensbedrohlich zu sein, aber die Menge der Schnitte und Prellungen ließ ihn leicht schaudern. Was ihn aber noch mehr schockierte war wie dünn sie war, ok sie war als Kind schon nicht dick sondern auch ziemlich dünn, aber jetzt konnte man ganz klar die Knochen sehen. Was bei einem Menschen, der einen unbändigen Hunger hatte fast undenkbar schien.

Mit dem Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich an die Arbeit er reinigte als erstes die Wunden bevor er eine Wundsalbe auf die Wunden auftrug und diese dann verband. Dies machte er mit allen Wunden, bis ihr Körper dem einer Mumie glich, die Wunden waren zwar klein, aber dafür Zahlenreich. Am meisten schockierte ihn die Wunde im Gesicht, es war ein Schnitt der auf der Stirn beim Haaransatz begann, sich dann am rechten Nasenflügel schlängelte, bis es beim rechten Mundwinkel endete. Die Wunde stammte definitiv von einem Schwert oder ein Messer, es war ein langer, sauberer und gerader Schnitt, er würde gut verheilen. Der Schnitt musste nicht genäht werden, da die Wunde zum Glück nicht zu tief war, aber eine Narbe würde dennoch bleiben. Zum Schluss gab er ihr noch ein leichtes Antibiotikum, gegen mögliche Infektionen. Mehr konnte er im Moment nicht tun, er musste jetzt erstmal abwarten wie ihr Körper reagierte. Seufzend stand er auf und packte die Utensilien die er gebraucht hatte weg. „Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Shanks den Doktor und trat neben diesen. „Nun keine der Wunden ist lebensbedrohlich. Die Schnitte sind ärgerlich und könnten sich entzünden, deswegen habe ich ihr für alle Fälle ein Antibiotikum verabreicht. Was mir allerdings sorgen macht ist ihr Gewicht, sie ist viel zu dünn, gefährlich dünn. Wo auch immer sie war, man hat sie Hungern lassen.", beendete er seinen Bericht und senkte betrübt den Blick. Shanks nickte kurz eher er sich zu Ruffy auf das Bett setzte, mit der rechten Hand fuhr er ihr durch die Haare und blickte auf sie nieder. „Für wie lange?", mehr brauchte der rothaarige nicht zu sagen, der Schiffsarzt wusste bereits was dieser wissen wollte. „Das kann ich nicht genau sagen, ein paar Wochen vermutlich. Wir müssen abwarten bis sie aufwacht.", erklärte er und ließ sich neben Ben auf einen Stuhl nieder. Noch eine Weile saßen die drei im Krankenzimmer und hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, die gesamte Situation schmerzte einfach nur. Es kam ihnen wie Stunden vor, bevor sich das schwarzhaarige Mädchen im Bett langsam regte.

Ruffy´s Sicht

Das erste was ich spürte, war mein Körper mein sehr schmerzender Körper. Ich versuchte meine Sinne zusammen zu bekommen, dies gelang mir aber nur so halb. Mein Körper fühlte sich taub und schwer an, was ich allerdings spürte war das weiche Bett auf dem ich lag und eine Hand die mir durch die Haare fuhr. Verzweifelt versuchte ich meine Augen zu öffnen, was mir aber nicht gelingen wollte, weswegen ich mich dazu entschied zuerst etwas anderes versuchte. Erstmal Bestandsaufnahme vom restlichen Körper: mit den Zehen konnte ich wackeln, die Finger konnten zucken und mein Kopf war auch noch dran. Im großen und ganzen schien alles in Ordnung zu sein oder zumindest noch dran zu sein. Noch einmal zuckte ich und versuchte zum zweiten mal meine Augen zu öffnen, diesmal gelang es mir auch ein bisschen, das Licht einer Lampe blendete mich etwas, aber das Licht war bereits gedämpft. „Ruffy?", die Stimme kannte ich irgendwoher, aber es war lange her das ich sie gehört hatte. Das konnte nicht sein, was sollte er hier machen? „Ruffy?", wieder diese Stimme, diesmal gelang es mir allerdings die Stimme mit meinen Augen zu fokussieren. Und tatsächlich leicht verschwommen sah ich in das Gesicht von Shanks. „Shanks?", fragte ich zittrig und sah ihn an. „Hallo Ruffy, schön das du wieder wach bis. Du hast uns echt sorgen gemacht.", erklärte er und strich mit einer Hand über meinen Kopf. Uns? Verwirrt drehte ich meinen Kopf leicht, nur um Ben und den Schiffsarzt zu sehen, beide schauten mich ebenso erleichtert an wie Shanks. Durcheinander wanderte mein Blick wieder zu Shanks und sah ihn an,

ich blinzelte ein paar mal, ich war so unendlich müde. Aber ich wollte auf jedenfall wach bleiben, ich wollte nicht mehr schlafen. Shanks sah meinen inneren Kampf und beugte sich zu mir herunter. „Schlaf noch ein wenig du bist noch sehr schwach.", sprach er mit ruhiger Stimme. Ich wollte protestieren, aber ich war zu müde um auch nur ein Wort von mir zu geben. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schlief ich wieder ein.

Als ich wieder wach wurde, fühlte ich mich viel besser nicht mehr ganz so schlapp, aber dafür extrem hungrig. Obwohl der knurrende Magen in den letzten Wochen zu einem Dauerzustand bei mir geworden war, hatte ich mich nicht an das Gefühl gewöhnt und ich wollte mich auch gar nicht daran gewöhnen. Jetzt konnte ich wieder essen so viel ich wollte. Schnell sprang ich aus dem Bett, nur um ganz kurz zu schwanken, aber das war mir ziemlich egal, jetzt hieß es erstmal essen. Das ich nur meine Unterwäsche an hatte merkte ich nur am Rande, aber es interessierte mich auch nicht so sonderlich, essen war jetzt die absolute Priorität. Zum Glück kannte ich das Schiff noch wie meine Westentasche und der Geruch von Essen tat sein übriges und führte mich sicher und ohne mich zu verlaufen zur Küche. Ich riss die Tür auf und ohne auf meine Umgebung zu achten sprang ich zum Kühlschrank und riss ihn auf, bevor ich anfing alles in mich hinein zu stopfen. Ohne darauf zu achten was ich aß verschwand alles nach und nach in meinem Magen, zwischen durch holte ich kurz Luft um nicht zu ersticken, dann ging die Fressorgie weiter. Irgendwann war der Kühlschrank so gut wie leer und ich satt, mit einem großen grinsen im Gesicht ließ ich mich nach hinten fallen und tätschelte meinen großen Bauch. Das tat wirklich gut, lächelnd stand ich auf, bisher hatte ich keinen von der Crew oder Shanks selber gesehen, deswegen stand ich auf und machte mich auf den Weg zum Deck. Normalerweise war immer einer da und diesmal sollte es nicht anders sein. So bald ich das Deck betrat wandten sich alle Blicke der Mannschaft zu mir. Kurz blieb es still, bevor sie alle anfingen zu brüllen, ich konnte nur meinen Namen aus ihrem Gebrüll heraus hören. Ich grinste sie an und innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden war ich von ihnen umgeben. Jeder wollte mich umarmen und wissen was passiert war, wie es mir geht, wie es mir sonst ergangen war und solche Sachen eben. Sie ließen mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen, aber das war mir egal, ich war einfach nur froh sie zu sehen. „Nun lasst sie doch mal Luft zum atmen.", brachte eine Stimme sie wieder zur Vernunft. Meine Augen wanderten über das Deck, bis sie schließlich bei dem rothaarigen Kapitän hängen blieben, da stand er am Rande des Decks, der schwarzen Mantel war um die Schultern drapiert und wehte im Wind, seine Augen blitzten mich und ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Gesicht. „Shanks!", rief ich freudig und sprang ihm sogleich in die Arme. „Hey meine Kleine, endlich wieder wach?," gluckste er und schlang seinen rechten Arm um meinen Rücken und zog mich näher an ihn heran. Alles war idyllisch, bis ein lauter Schrei den Frieden zerstörte. „Wo ist das ganze Essen hin?!", ich vergrub mein Gesicht in Shanks Brust um mein Grinsen zu verbergen. Oho dachte ich nur.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten Mal. ^^

Freue mich auf eure Bewertungen.


End file.
